rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
YuPaul’s Drag Race 6
The sixth season has arrived! The promo themed for this season is glamour. Queens * Angelica Steam * Vignetta * Debby Wolfe * Rosita Roberts * Charlotte Powers * Ballistica * Fierce Kween * Otterina * The Face * Gorgeous Gurl * Girly Todd * Jurassica Parker * Winona Grace Richards * Kathy Smith * Puffy Frío * Wendy McDonald * Miss Doom * Serenity * Ristorante * Foxy O’Brian Episodes Episode 1: From Glamorous Beginnings... * '''Main Challenge: '''Design a glamour look (one half of the Queens are assigned past glamour and the other future glamour) * '''Past Winner: '''Debby Wolfe * '''Future Winner: '''Miss Doom * '''Past High: '''Winona * '''Future High: '''The Face * '''Past Low: '''Otterina * '''Future Low: '''Vignetta * '''Past Loser: '''Foxy O’Brian * '''Future Loser: '''Kathy Smith * '''Theme: '''Party Girl * '''Song: '''TiK ToK (Ke$ha) * '''Winner: '''Debby * '''Out: '''Non-Elimination Episode 2: Drag is Now a Contact Sport * '''Main Challenge: '''Play characters in a sports-themed YuSical. * '''Team Debby: '''Debby, Todd, Otterina, Winona, Jurassica, Charlotte, Puffy, Rosita, Ristorante, Vignetta * '''Team Doom: '''Doom, Wendy, Serenity, The Face, Angelica, Kween, Kathy, Foxy, Ballistica, Gurl * '''Runway Challenge: '''Leather * '''Challenge Winner: '''Jurassica * '''Runway Winner: '''Angelica * '''Challenge High: '''Rosita * '''Runway High: '''Risto * '''Challenge Low: '''Todd * '''Runway Low: '''Puffy * '''Challenge Loser: '''Kween * '''Runway Loser: '''Serenity * '''Theme: '''Casual * '''Song: '''Party in the USA * '''Winner: '''Jurassica * '''Out: '''Kween Episode 3: 19 Queens and Counting * '''Challenge: '''Create a commercial for a reality show centering around your life. * '''Runway: '''Spring Runway * '''Challenge Winner: '''Otterina * '''Runway Winner: '''Charlotte * '''Challenge High: '''Wendy * '''Runway High: '''Ballistica * '''Challenge Low: '''Gurl * '''Runway Low: '''Jurassica * '''Challenge Loser: '''Doom * '''Runway Loser: '''Winona * '''Song: '''Adrenaline (RuPau) * '''Winner: '''Charlotte * '''Out: '''Winona Episode 4: The Drag Pageant Extravaganz! * '''Challenge: '''A Drag Pageant! (Categories are... Swimsuit and Glamour) * '''Swimsuit Winner: '''Vignetta * '''Glamour Winner: '''Face * '''Swimsuit High: '''Otterina * '''Glamour High: '''Foxy * '''Swimsuit Low: '''Debby * '''Glamour Low: '''Kathy * '''Swimsuit Loser: '''Angelica * '''Glamour Loser: '''Gurl * '''Song: '''The Boss (Diana Ross) * '''Winner: '''Face * '''Out: '''Gurl Episode 5: And You’ll Do it... In Teams! * '''Twist: '''The eliminated Queens all return, and the Queens will be competing in teams until the final 7. * '''Team Katya: '''Angelica, Debby, Charlotte, Otterina, Todd, Kathy, Wendy, Serenity, Foxy, Winona * '''Team Trixie: '''Vignetta, Rosita, Ballistica, Face, Jurassica, Puffy, Doom, Risto, Gurl, Kween * '''Challenge: '''Create black and white looks. * '''Katya Winner: '''Otterina * '''Trixie W9nner: '''Risto * '''Katya High: '''Todd * '''Trixie High: '''Rosita * '''Katya Low: '''Serenity * '''Trixie Low: '''Puffy * '''Katya Loser: '''Angelica * '''Trixie Loser: '''Face * '''Song: '''2 of Hearts * '''Winner: '''Otterina, but it’s so close that YuPaul decided to eliminate the returning queens and Angelica. The eliminated queens don’t have their return recorded and Angelica (who’s been in the bottom 2 week’s in a row) are all eliminated. Episode 6: Another Twist * '''Other Twist: '''Due to the onset death of a cast member, the season finale will be held. After some deliberation, Otterina was named the season’s winner. Progress Category:Seasons